The Thoughts of Light
by Aphonic
Summary: Hikari let her sentence trail in the darkness and coldness of her bedroom. The thoughts of light came back to her.
1. Your Faults

Yagami Hikari sat at her desk, all she heard was babbled from her teacher, there was too much in her mind already. "I can't take anymore of this." she whispered to herself and looked back toward Takaishi Takeru. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. She glanced up at Motomiya Daisuke. His goggles were over his eyes, pretending he was awake but Hikari could tell he was asleep.  
Yagami Hikari always "cared" for Takeru but she never knew if she "liked" him. Her brother and her friend, Takenouchi Sora were going out. Everyone could tell that they liked each other. Yagami Taichi was her older brother, he was the leader of the original digidestined. He had everything to be the leader unlike Hikari. The bell interrupted Hikari's thoughts. Kids rushed out of the room. Hikari lingered back out of the crowd and walked outside slowly as she made her way to her house.   
  
Takeru ran up to the girl, who was deep into her thoughts. Her mother's words coming back to her, "What do you want to do with your life, Hikari-chan!? You can't live at home all your life. You need to find a husband!"  
"Hey, Hikari! Fun day in school, like always." Takeru said, sarcastically. Hikari fell back into reality, harsh as it was, she enjoyed it sometimes. Like when Takeru walked her home. Or when Daisuke played soccer with her. Anything that could escape her from her dungeon called home. Taichi never had any time for little sister stuff since he was always with Sora or his other friends. They never really talked anymore after coming back from the digiworld and Taichi asking Sora out.   
"Hikari-chan? You in there?" Takeru asked. She smiled and answered, "Yes." As she did, she thought to herself, "Just dreaming about you... and Daisuke." What could she do? Her mother was right, she needed to do something with her life. And thinking about the two boys she loved wasn't something.  
  
Later on, Hikari sat on the park bench, reading a book. Daisuke plopped beside and smiled, "Hey, Hikari. What are you reading? Any good?" Hikari was drained from her dreams once again and looked at Daisuke, "Yes, it's very good." Daisuke smiled and held up the soccer ball, "In for a game?" Hikari nodded.  
  
Hikari slept fitfully, tossing around in the bed that swallowed her at night. Her face soaked in sweat as she cried in her sleep. In her nightmares, Daisuke was being pulled away by a dark shadow. She could see herself standing there, reaching but not moving. She was covered in light. "Why can't I move?!" She screamed as Daisuke was pulled into the darkness.  
She saw Takeru, he was sitting against a wall, his eyes brimmed with tears. It was Takeru... but wasn't. He was younger. Hikari could hear his parents arguing in the living room. She saw Ishida Yamato come out of his room and comfort Takeru, his cheeks were wet with smeered tears. "Come on, buddy. Mommy and daddy are just settling their diffrences." Yamato cried to his brother.   
"Why can't I help the two I love?" Hikari screamed as she stood in an empty room, half with darkness and half with light. An angel, glowing in vibrant light, appeared in the lightness, "You must admit your faults until you can find your answers." Hikari stared at the angel, "What? My faults?" The angel disappeared and Hikari was took to her own house.   
Taichi stood there with Sora. For some reason, Sora's face was covered in tears while Taichi comforted her. "She hates me. I dont want Hikari-chan to hate me but she does! Why does she, Taichi-san!?" Sora buried her face into Taichi's chest as she continued to mumble, "I really care for your whole family. I do. I hate it being my fault that Hikari hates you and me."   
Hikari tried to step forward but failed. Her feet were planted in the place. "It's my fault. Everything! It's all my fault!" Hikari yelled. The couple faded away. She saw faces swirling around her of Daisuke, Takeru, Taichi, and Sora. She begun to cry and yelled into the nothing of her dream, "I LOVE YOU, TAKERU-CHAN! I ALWAYS WILL!"   
Hikari sat up quickly and breathed in. "Just a dream." Hikari said, quietly. "It was all a dream. Nothing was true. Sora doesn't blame herself. I don't..." Hikari let her sentence trail in the darkness and coldness of her bedroom. The thoughts of light came back to her.   



	2. Dull Petals

Yagami Hikari went back to sleep after a fitfull dream. "Was it or wasn't it? It seemed so real." Hikari thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling. She had to tell someone about this dream. She had to ask what it meant. But who? Yagami Taichi was too busy with Sora. She couldn't tell Takeru or Daisuke.  
  
In the morning, Hikari quickly dressed into her high school fuku and ate her breakfast. She ran out the door and slammed it right when her mother yelled to her, "Where are you going, Hikari-chan?" She ran down the street. She didn't know where she was going.   
When she stopped running, she found herself standing on the beach. The beach was cold and dark and only a few people drove by on the road. She looked at her watch. It was six in the morning. She sat down on a damp bench and closed her eyes.  
She found herself standing on the beach, near the water. Everything seemed dull. The water was a dusty blue, the sky seemed darker than when she first sat down. She looked down at the sand, it was dull tan color, almost grey. She looked back at the road. It wasn't there.   
"Where am I?" Hikari asked herself and the beach. No one answered. She saw Takeru, he looked older than he usually does. His eyes streamed with tears. He had a half wilted rose, dropping its dull petals on the sand. He watched the ground where his feet stepped. Hikari seen herself, farther back, she had a wilted rose in her hand, tears fell onto her pale cheeks, dreaming that this nightmare would end.   
Hikari's other self threw the rose on the ground. It seemed to be in slow motion as it fell, the petals breaking and spreading on the sand. She yelled something to Takeru. "It's the future us." Hikari cried, her face covered with her own tears. "What made us act like that?" A huge wave crashed and Takeru walked right past her. "Takeru!" Hikari yelled as she woke up.   
  
Hikari jumped up from the branch. Color had returned as she awoke. The air was warmer and many people passed her. Couples, families, and old couples, smiling and holding each others hands like they would never leave each other. Hikari looked at her watch, it was already noon, she missed half of school. "I need to tell someone about these dreams." Hikari said quietly as she stood up and walked down the beach. Still wondering, what do the dreams mean?  
  
CONTINUED...   
  
  



	3. Oceans

Yagami Hikari walked for a while. The sky was dark and the air was cold. She could see gigantic waves break off into the ocean and the water tugged on her feet. The water was dark and cold, almost inviting to escape the horrible nightmares Hikari had unexpectedly.  
Hikari sat on the dark, wet sand. It welcomed her as she laid back and closed her eyes. She was aching for sleep. The sky was pitch black and she could hear the sound of only a couple cars passing by on the road far away from her world. The wind was fierce but slowly Hikari drifted off into sleep.   
  
Hikari was being swallowed up by the ocean. She tried to swim toward the surface but where was it? Her arms felt like they were filled with lead and were taking her to her place on the earth. She could feel her breath going away, just as quickly as her life did. She reached upwards to what she thought was the surface when she saw light.  
An arm reached down and grabbed her hand, hanging onto her as if it were to let go, it would die. A face appeared. Hikari strained to see the face of her hero, who was trying to save her life. The face cleared as Hikari's hope for life returned. Takaishi Takeru. She started to sink again. His grip was disappearing as he was. His face disappeared and she fell into the depths of the ocean.   
Stars appeared above her. The dark night returned as she fell into the space of the night. The quiet noises comforted her, holding her for eternity. "I wish I could stay forever." Hikari whispered. All of a sudden, she heard voices of people she knew including herself. "I'm sorry I didn't kick the ball right, Taichi, you may never want to play with me again.." her own voice echoed in the space. "She never thinks about herself, that's Hikari, she's always thinking about others..." Taichi's voice mixed with her own. Other voices of her parents and friends and teachers echoed in her head. Tears spilled from her eyes.   
She floated in the deep darkness of outerspace, stars spinned around her as the voices continued. Her tears drifted of her face and floated into the blank space where the voices echoed. "STOP IT!" Hikari screamed, putting her hands over her ears. "Takeru, remember when you said you cared about me...? I care about you too.." her own echoed in her head, reminding her of what she said to Takeru on that day. "I KNOW ALL OF THIS! NOW, STOP IT!" Hikari cried. "I will always be here and protect you from anything... I'll never leave you..." Takeru's voice echoed as she remembered the fight with Piedmon. The voices continued until she woke up.   
  
The sky was lighting up, she looked at her watch and exclaimed to herself, "Six thirty!" She knew her friends and family would worry about her but she couldn't go back until she found out what the dreams meant. Why she was having these terrible nightmares? She looked up at the sun, just barely above the water and drifted into her world.   
  
  
CONTINUED...   
Special thanks to my friend, Mimi_the_Fashion_Whiz, I woulda been stuck forever without those quotes. I also want to thank whoever read the first one and told me to make a sequel! I'm sorry if you dont like that I put the story into parts but Im writing it as I go and I get stuck if I write alot at once. Thanks again! 


	4. K-L-O-E

Yagami Hikari sat on the beach, watching the sun rise above the clouds and the ocean, turning the clouds a light, comforting pink and an orangish glow is set on the water. Her eyes watched the sunrise while her mind fell into the world of dreams.   
  
Hikari was holding Takeru's hand, they walked along the beach. They were smiling, their eyes bright and happy. A wave crashed off into the ocean. The sky turned blood red. Another wave grew and crashed onto the land, sorrounding Hikari and Takeru. They struggled to hold hands but quick as it happen, Takeru's grip faded away.   
"TAKERU!" Hikari yelled into the ocean. She blinked her eyes, the water wasn't moving, it was still. She saw a huge bubble float by her. She saw herself and Takeru in a room together, their faces were scrunched in anger and sadness.  
"But he said he would give me a job! You know how much I wanted a job like that!" Hikari clenched her fists together. "Hikari-chan! You know how much you mean to me! I can't let you go marry that.. that... You can't marry him just for a job. I WON'T LET YOU!" Takeru turned away, his cheeks steaked with tears and more spilled from the rim of his eyes.   
"We were all friends until... that day." Hikari's eyes became sad as she looked off into the sky in the small window. "Hikari-chan! He shouldn't have done that! Motomiya Daisuke deserves to be put in jail! He should see how it is to have your so called best friend kill your first and only child." Takeru tensed when he said that, he remembered when Kloe walked on to the road.   
She was just learning how to walk. Hikari and Takeru were to far away to do anything but Daisuke, he was only a couple feet away when that car started to swerve. Takeru saw what happened. Daisuke jumped to act like he was grabbing Kloe but he pushed her right into the way of the car.   
The scene switches to a small place with several trees scattered around. Everyone was dressed in black. Hikari and Takeru comforted each other in the front row while Daisuke sat in the back rows. The small brown coffin was lowered into the deep ground.   
  
The bubble popped. Hikari's eyes were filling with tears. "Wha...?" Hikari thought, "Daisuke wouldn't do that, would he?" Another bubble drifted in front of Hikari, she stared into it to see herself with a baby, dressed in pink. "Kloe-chan, you are so cute." Hikari, in the bubble, smiled at her baby. "Wait 'till daddy comes home. He is so glad!" Hikari tickled the small baby girl and the baby giggled.   
The door opened and Takeru walked in, his face was bright with happiness. He picked Kloe up and held her up to the sky and swung her around. They both laughed. All of sudden, every thing went black and that bubbled popped. Hikari gasped. The water went black and Hikari woke up.  
  
The sky was dark, distance noises welcomed Hikari into the real world. The water crept on to her feet and swirled around her ankles. "Kloe... I will make sure that you stay alive. Motomiya Daisuke will pay for what he will do." Hikari looked up at the sky. Her eyes matched the darkness that sorrounded her.  
  



	5. Digidestined

Yagami Hikari sat on an old log on the beach. She was on the part where no one ever passes by. She kept recalling her last dream. "Why am I having these dreams? What do they mean?" Hikari asked herself in the dark light of the moon. The moon reflected it onto the calm water. She kept thinking back on how her friends and her family would be taking in her disappearance.   
Her mother and father would be worried. Yagami Taichi wouldn't, he would be to busy with Sora to worry about his little sister who had been gone for a couple days. Takaishi Takeru would be woried, she know knew she truly loved him but she must find out why she was having these dreams. Motomiya Daisuke. She wasn't sure what she thought about him. Did she even like him as a friend?   
She stared off into the ocean, the round, full moon bounced off the water, it was peaceful. She closed her eyes and slowly fell back into her world of dreams. The world where she might never be able to return home until she received the answers she seeked.  
  
Hikari was in a forest which reminded her of something. She heard voices coming her way. And laughing. She saw a small bunny looking animal scurry under a bush and realized where she was. "It's the digiworld!" Hikari whispered to herself.  
A group of kids came into sight. There was a young boy, about the age of ten, who reminded her alot of Izumi Koushiro. A girl followed him, she was laughing and had brown hair which looked like Tachikawa Mimi. Another girl with purple hair talked among the three of them. There were two younger children following behind the bunch, a boy with orangish hair and a girl with blonde hair.   
"Come on, you two! You are the slowest people I ever met! Where your parents like this when they were Digidestineds!" the boy yelled behind him. "Oh, Eigo! You should be nicer to them!" the girl with purple hair scolded. "Koubai, stop being like your mom!" the boy said to the purple haired girl.   
"Stop it! You both know all of our parents were the Digidestined and we have to hold up the name and defeat the evil." the second girl said and looked at Eigo and Koubai. "Hey, my mom wasn't a Digidestined. Only my dad." Eigo laughed. The smallest boy spoke up, "You three need to learn manners."  
"Shin'yuu is right. All of you fight all day. Our parents, live or dead, would want us to defeat this evilness that took over this ancient world and save both worlds!" the smallest girl looked toward the oldest three. "Whoa, you two are pretty smart, must be your parents... You two are cousins or something right?" the brunette girl said. "Yeah, Bara, if only you were like that!" Eigo laughed. "Bara is right. Kloe and Shin'yuu are right." Koubai smiled toward the two smallest.   
"Kloe..." Hikari whispered, "That's you. My wish to save you showed me a dream. Daisuke will not kill the future Digidestined!" The group of kids begun to fade along with the forest. A blank space spun around Hikari and she suddenly woke up.  
  
She darted up from where she was sitting, the moon was lowering into the sky. "Kloe lives if I fufill my wish... and she saves the world, I hope." Several clouds formed above Hikari and sent sprinklets of water down. Hikari smiled up at the sky, raindrops splattered on her face. 


	6. The Stars

The rain continued all through the night and stopped as the colors splattered in the sky. The ocean was bright and the leaves in the nearby forest dropped little dew drops and rain drops. Hikari looked at the sky. She wondered if her quest was complete.  
Hikari brushed her hand through her wet hair and smiled. "The object of my dreams," Hikari said into the sky, "was to show me what will happen so I can prevent it." Her school fuku was wet from the rain and she shivered in the morning's cold air.  
Off into the distance, she heard her name being called. She thought it was her mother but who would have thought she came to the beach. She heard a boy's voice which sounded like Takeru's. "Takeru-chan, I should have known you would be here." She smiled as she saw the two dark figures down the beach. She stood up and waved, "I'm down here!"   
She could feel her mother's relief and Takeru's happiness bursting into her heart. The only thing that kept her from jumping up and down was seeing Taichi here. She wished her brother would have came. She ran down the sand, greeting her mother and Takeru.   
"I'm so sorry. The stars were calling me." She said and hugged her mother. Her mother's tears felt warm on her cheek. She turned to Takeru. "Takeru, my dreams showed me my real path." Hikari hugged Takeru and whispered into his ear, "Our real path, Takeru. I love you." Takeru's cheeks reddened and whispered back, putting his lips on her cheek, "I have always loved you, Hikari-chan, nothing and no one can stop me from it."   
Her mother wrapped her arms around the two and Hikari heard another voice. "HIKARI-CHAN!" She heard her brother cry and felt his arms around her. "I have been looking forever for you... Sora helped." Taichi shooved Sora in front of him and the group stood in the morning air, arms wrapped around each other.   
  
  
  
Note from Author: Thanks for reading the series! I love all of you who reviewed all of my fics! Or most of 'em. I would espicially like to name a few people who reviews helped me: Takari-chan, Kale, Aushie, and Kari. My Koura Series called, "Secrets Unknown" will be out on Monday. The Digidestined Series called, "This Ancient World" will be out after the Koura Series ends. Thanks for stickin' with me! 


End file.
